Stupid Smile
by Molly-Chan the AnimeGame Fan
Summary: How did Sesshomaru get Rin to start talking? A little fluffy fanfic that just questions the usual 'Why did Sesshomaru let Rin live' and blahblahblah. Oneshot.


A blonde is sweatdropping in a white plain, while typing at a notepad program on a computer.   
"..." And right by her, locked in a super anti-power chains is Sesshomaru, who was glaring at the blonde and couldn't do otherwise.   
"What? At least it isn't anything really serious, just something incredibly fluffy."   
"..."   
"Hmm...I wonder where A and D are, they usually show up by now...ah well. Alright! I do not own Inuyasha and that's the end of that!" Sesshomaru just glares at me as I jump up and continue writing the fanfic. "Also I like to think this takes place right after Sesshomaru saves Rin! It is supposed to be a little fluffy idea that I just got, sorry if it's been written before somewhere..." 

_**Stupid Smile**_

_What an awkward silence._

Thought Lord Sesshomaru, it truly was so quiet, not even the wind was making any noises. There were no demons running around, there were no little animals bothering the valley it was just...quiet. 

It was also quiet because Lord Sesshomaru had sent Jaken off to get supplies for...well the new girl. Sesshomaru didn't know her name, just that she was a girl that he chose to spare. The girl still was a mute, so that would also explain why it was just so quiet. 

This silence irritated Sesshomaru, he was much more used to hear at least one voice asking him questions and he would not need to reply but now...it was just unbearably quiet. 

The girl was picking up flowers around the valley, she has a small grin on her face, which still had a lost tooth but the tooth was growing in. Lord Sesshomaru didn't really see why that girl smiled, what was there to be so happy about? What was that girl thinking? 

_I live for another day_

Yes, that's what it had to be, this girl was obviously a little bit wiser then all the other little girls at her own age, so perhaps she was happy to be thinking that she was living for another day? Lord Sesshomaru did not know. 

All that he did know was, was this silence was irritating him. 

"Girl." He called out for the dark-haired girl, who immediately came to his side with that loose grin and she held up a flower. Sesshomaru didn't touch it or discard it; he left the flower in the girl's hands, "What is your name?" The girl paused and stared at Sesshomaru, her grin just spread and she just shook her head. 

What did this girl want? How dare she refuse the great Lord Sesshomaru? The one who saved her life, no less! 

Which lead Sesshomaru to thinking his latest pondering, he knew he didn't save this girl just because he wanted to test Tensaiga. Sure, he would use that as an excuse to all the other demons but there was just something else that made him save the mute. What could it be? Sesshomaru thought up several reasons, but none of them seemed to fit the bill or make sense. It was stupid, why had he saved that mute of a girl? 

_The damn smile_

Ah yes, that damn smile. Even though one of her teeth was missing and her face had bruises and black eyes forming, it was still so wonderful to even see that smile. 

But _why_? Why was that smile so good to see? What was so special about such a broken smile? 

"Why do you not tell me what your name is?" Sesshomaru spoke in his usual monotone voice, staring at the girl who was just smiling and playing with the flower she had earlier offered to Sesshomaru. 

The girl frowned and then pointed at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru rose only one eyebrow, not sure what she meant. 

_"Now Inuyasha, when someone talks to you, wait for them to introduce themselves first before you introduce yourself."_

Feh, the stupid hanyou's mother, why did that come up? 

Oh wait. 

"I am Sesshomaru," Sesshomaru replied, then to amuse the girl he pointed at her. The girl grinned, ah that stupid smile again. Every time he saw it, it made him feel weird, he didn't know what the feeling was, but it was just there. 

"I-" The girl started to speak but then she rubbed her throat, frowning. Had it really been that long since this girl has even tried to speak? Well at least she isn't truly a mute. Sesshomaru just stared, waiting for the rest of the sentence, "am Rin, Lord Sesshomaru-sama." 

Rin. 

Interesting. 

Well at least she was speaking now, so she wasn't a mute and her name was Rin. Sesshomaru then questioned himself yet again, why had he cared? 

Well at least there wasn't any kind of awkward silence. 

Rin laid against the tree that Sesshomaru had been sitting against, she smiled as though giving her name to Sesshomaru was a great weight off from her chest. 

"Thank you Lord Sesshomaru." Rin said softly, taking a rest against the tree and eventually rolling around to reach right next to Sesshomaru. 

Rin had immediately started to talk to Sesshomaru, who didn't reply just like usual, but whenever she spoke with Sesshomaru she would give him her greatest grin and the really weird _something_ building up in Sesshomaru would grow a bit bigger. 

This girl wasn't anything special, she was small, she grinned and talked a lot, she needed everything the body needed like everyone else, this girl was in no way special. 

Except for the fact that she actually tried to help Sesshomaru on the road to recovery. She wasn't easily scared, she was fickle with her emotions, and what else could there possibly be so important that Sesshomaru spared her? 

"Lord Sesshomaru, don't you like this flower? It's much more beautiful then the others." 

A smile. 

Yes, that had to be it. It was because she showed Sesshomaru a beautiful smile, a smile he had never really seen. 

"Lord Sesshomaru! Where are we going today?" 

"Shut up you stupid girl, we shall be going wherever Lord Sesshomaru wishes!" Jaken yelled at her as she just flinched a little and ran up from behind Sesshomaru, following him with unquestionable loyalty. 

Stupid girl. 

"Stupid smile." 

**End**

Sesshomaru is glaring at me as I sweatdrop again, "Well that was the end of that, it was made out of fluff...I hope you liked it...though it was probably lame..." I frown and debate wheather to hit myself or not. 


End file.
